


Lost and Found

by Xing666



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Past Mpreg, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xing666/pseuds/Xing666
Summary: Akihito ran after a bad fight with Asami. After nearly nine years Asami stop searching for him. Will they reunite? Well yes, but how?





	1. The boy

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction and this might never updated.

Asami was ready to kill someone. He really want to kill someone. He was called out to Naples, Italy by a business partner, Nicola Vicario. He was close to shooting Vicario. Vicario called Asami to Naples, saying that a shipment was defective, but all Vicario had done is talk about how amazing and marriable his daughter is. (Vicario must have hear Asami had stopped searching Akihito.) Asami stopped him, “ What is the problem with the shipment.” It did not sound like a question but an order in perfect Italian.

Vicario froze before answering, “Nothing, Asami-sama, It was just a simple error on my end. But since you are already here, I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to meet my daughter.”

Asami was going to shoot him and his daughter. “Yes, a private location for dinner tonight. My secretary, Kirishima, here will pick you and your daughter up at seven.” He gestured towards Kirishima. The men Asami had with him were Kirishima, Takato and a few guards.

Just as Vicario was about to answer, his guards came in carrying a scream boy. “Sir, this kid was eavesdropping.”

“Why, you little.” Vicario muttered, ready to beat the child.

Takato stopped him, “Sir, I don't think he was eavesdropping. He probably got lost on a vacation.” He could not really see the kid, but he could hear him, the kid was crying out in french, calling them bastards and telling to let him go. It reminded Takato, Asami and Kirishima of a different brat they all wanted to see.

“What makes you think that!?” Vicario was losing his cool fast. He finally had a chance to show Asami his little princess, Vivi. She was perfect, the perfect tool. She was every man wet dream. Very useful. She could act innocence for Asami. Everyone knows that was what he liked. His little princess could gather information for him with little to no difficulty.

“He's speaking French.” Takato answered calmly, ready to hit Vicario.

“Takato, you know French, help him find his family.” Asami ordered. “Vicario order your men to give the kid to mine.” Vicario did as told. “Good, I'll see you and your daughter at seven.” Asami and his men left, wanting to see Vicario in pain, the kid was clearly lost. Asami went to his hotel needing some sleep. Leaving the kid to Takato.

The kid was passed to Takato, “It's okay, I'll help you back to your family.” Takato said as they left. As they moved to a more populated and better lit area, Takato asked the little boy for his name.

“Ryuuta.” The kid said easily.

Takato turned to Ryuuta, going to ask him if he had a parent who was Japanese and if so did he speak Japanese, but what he saw stopped him. Ryuuta looked the same as his lost friend, Akihito, did when he was a kid. “Ryuuta, how old are you?” he asked instead.

“Eight.” This was bad Aki had been missing for nearly nine years.

“Where are you staying?”

“Albero Vuoto Locanda.” Ryuuta said it perfectly.

“Ryuuta, do you know Italian?”

“A little bit-” he was interrupted by a growl and blushed.

Takato laugh, Ryuuta was just like Aki. “How about some food? I'm getting hungry.” Ryuuta nodded. They head to a cafe for tourists.

As they ate Ryuuta explained that his papa told he should know to say “please,” “thank you,” “sorry” “yes” “no” any swear or insults, where they are staying, “I'm lost” and how to introduce himself. Ryuuta asked, “Why did you hesitate to ask my age? Were you going to ask something else? If so what and why did you change your mind?”

“You're right. I was going to ask if you have a parent who was Japanese and if so do you speak Japanese.” Takato smiled the kid was smart.

“The answer is yes to both. Why did you change your mind?”

This is bad, thought Takato, he could really be Aki's. “I'll tell you why if I'm wrong.” Takato said in Japanese instead of French.

“And if you're right?” Ryuuta switched to Japanese too.

“You won't need me to tell you.” that ended the conversation. When they finished eating Takato paid and got directions to Ryuuta's inn.

When they got there Takato was proven right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albero Vuoto Locanda- hollow tree inn  
> What Italian Ryuuta knows  
> Yes-sì  
> No-no  
> thank you-grazie  
> Please-per favore  
> Sorry-scusa  
> I'm lost-mi sono perso  
> I'm Ryuuta-Sono Ryuuta


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito meets Takato, and explains somethings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write as much as my muse as allows.

Akihito was terrified. His little boy has been missing for over three hours. He went to back to the inn he was stay at, hoping Ryuuta had found his back. When he arrived he found that his baby was not there. He was going to call the police when the door open showing his son with a man in a black suit.

“Papa!” Ryuuta cried running toward his father.

“Ryuuta!” Akihito cried out in joy, picking up his baby and hugging tight. Putting Ryuuta down he said, “Ryu, sweetie, go pack up, we leave first thing tomorrow.” Akihito got word Asami landed a few hours ago. He was worried that Asami, or one of his men, found Ryuuta. He did not want to think of possibility.

“Where are we going?”

“A surprise.” Akihito smile. Ryuuta ran to go pack. Akihito turned to face the man in black to thank him for finding and bring him his baby boy, only to find a friend he had not seen in years, “Takato!?”

“Hi, Akihito. So the kid is yours.”

“It's been awhile.” That broke Takato calm. Aki had been missing for nine years, had a kid and that all he could said!?

“You've been missing for nine years, have a kid and that all you can said!?”

“Takato let's talk about it later. I do owe you a thank you, I'll take you out for dinner.”

“And your kid?” Takato wanted to talk with just Aki, so he can figure everything out.

Akihito knew what Takato meant, “Ryu can eat here they have free meals.”

“And he won't minded you leaving him by himself?”

“No, but I will need something to keep him busy. Ryu!” Aki called for his son. Ryuuta came ran down the hall. When he stopped Akihito told him, “MA 4.5 34-98, ELA6 2.3, WH11.4-7. SC 5.7 20-46, JK6 225-274 and you're eat dinner by yourself. Yes, you can get any desert you want. I'm taking Takato-san out for dinner as a thank you, and the place we going is adult only. Any questions, kiddo?”

“Do I have to ELA done by the time you get back?”

“No, just before bed.”

“Okay. Bye papa, bye Takato-san!”

“Bye sweetie! Let's go Takato.” Takato just followed Aki, he had so many questions, but they have to wait until they got to a wherever Aki was taking them.

 

They arrived at nice restaurant, easily four star. They got a table with no wait. Takato had another question to ask. They were led to they own room. The only other time Takato could of something like this happening was ten years ago, and the place belong to Asami-sama.

After they ordered, Takato want asked all the questions at once but he showed restraint and only asked the one him most at the moment, “How did you get this room for us?” Fearing he was sleeping with the owner.

“I saved the owner's life and business seven years ago. He told me if I was in Naples again to come by. I told him three days ago, when I arrived, that I was Naples and would stop by before I left. My turn. Why are you Naples?”

“Work.” Their food arrived and the staff left them alone. “That leaves three big questions forme. How did you escape Asami-sama for so long? Why did you leave? And who is Ryuuta-kun's mother?”

“I never stayed in the same place for more than two weeks. Asami was going to kill me. Oh god didn't Asami do anything to you, Kou, or my family!? Everyone okay right!?”

“Yeah, everyone is fine. Kou even got married! Their son is almost eight now. Your parents are planing a second honeymoon. And my work has me in Naples, Italy. Hiro is going to Azabu Junior High School. And who is Ryuuta-kun's mother?”

“Wow! That's great! I'm Ryuuta's mother.” Akihito looked down saying the lost part. He was not sure how friend would take that he was his son's mother not father.

“What do you mean by that? And why was Asami-sama try to kill you.”

Akihito explained how Asami accused him of betrayal, beat and raped him for hours, and left likely planning to torture him when he got back, so Akihito got up though the pain, and grabbed everything he needed: Cloths, cash, camera, wallet, passport, and a first aid kit. He got on the first flight out of Japan. It was to Seoul. There he went a hospital there and found out he was pregnant, from there he went to Australia where Ryuuta was born.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes school work for anyone wondering.  
> MA=Math Algebra  
> ELA6=English Language Arts 6th grade  
> WH= World History  
> SC=Science Chemistry  
> JK5=Japanese Kanji 5th grade  
> Numbers following are chapter numbers and problem numbers.  
> JK was page.


	3. Why 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Takato a last name.

“The doctors in Seoul told me the abuse I suffered nearly cause a miscarriage. They told if I had been hit one time I would have. I can't let Asami find me, please don't tell anyone you ran into me, please!”

“I won't. How far along were you?” Takato said with a sad smile, his friend had been though hell and he was working for that man who put him though it. Asami-sama had a lot of explaining to do.

“13 weeks.” Akihito was happy, his friends were fine. Everyone was do well. And he was finally able to tell someone what happen to him. Before Takato could ask another question the was a knock. “Come in,” Akihito smiled.

A fit man with wild black hair walked in. “How are you Akihito?”

“Good, Isami. This my friend, Takato Hokama. Takato, this is Isami Aldini, the owner of this fine place.” They all talk for awhile. Isami said how tiring work and his brother were. Takato talked about everything going on with him, but not who his boss was. Akihito talked about work, how the the shoots here turned out, laugh and kind of bragged about how Ryuuta was going to need college books soon. Isami said Ryuuta could go to school here, he would look after him. “No Ryuuta's Italian sucked and he always wants to speak French when we in Italy Plus we're leaving first thing in the morning.”

“Really you said you be here for a full week? Okay what time do you leave? I'm making you some Tiramisus.”

“Let me check.” Akihito pull out the the plan tickets to check, and Takato saw where he was going. Aki put them away. “Flight leaves at 8:10. And we are staying at the Albero Vuoto Locanda”

“I'll have them pass to you are the airport. Unfortunately, I work to do. Bye Akihito. It was nice to meet you Takato-san.” Isami left.

So Takato asked the question that been bugging him. “When did you send the good bye, your story earlier didn't have it?”

“Oh that. I set it up to send to all of my loved one if I didn't turn it off. It was to asked every week, if it didn't get a no then it would send. Everyone should if I fuck up enough to for me to going missing. Actually, I set it up after meeting Asami.”

Before Takato could reply his phone let off. It was Kirishima, “Sorry, I have to get this.” Aki waved off him with a smile. As he turn Akihito saw the contact name, Kirishima, it can't be, he thought.

“Sorry for the wait sir. This is Hokama. … Yes, he got back safe. … No …Yes … I don't think so but I'll try. … Yes sir. One more thing I need to talk to the boss. … I can't say, but it is important … Yes sir.”

“Work?”

“Yeah. Sorry I need to head back.”

“It's fine. I bet Ryuuta interrupted your work, plus I need to head back and help Ryuuta pack, it's nearly seven after all. Time really does fly when you're having.” Akihito and Takato went their separate ways.

 

Meanwhile with Asami.

Asami wish he had made the time to meet the Vicarios earlier. The following hours were fill with thought torturing the rat, paper work. At six he looked up and saw the view; it was amazing, making him think of his kitten. The boy would love the city. He could just imagine his boy with him. He had planned to marry his kitten, but that was before. Before he fucked up. That day nearly nine years, everything pointed to his kitten. He tried to find anything that said his kitten was framed. He went to confront his kitten, all the boy need to do was say sorry, and Asami would forgive him, but lock him up of course, he was not leaving him. But the boy kept saying he had no idea what Asami was talking. Asami lost it the boy would not tell the truth, so he hit for him every time he lied. And finally Asami had enough and took his boy by force. When he calmed down he left upon seeing the damage he cause the boy, he went to get a doctor. When they got back Akihito was gone.

A day later his friends and family receive an email. It said: I'm sorry. I screwed up. I won't be able to see you awhile. Don't look for me. The IP was in Japan, then so was his kitten. All airport were a picture of and told to check for him or else. Actually all ports were.

Unable to find Aki, Asami cleaned house and discover proof that his kitten had been framed. It was a few dead men and Sakazaki. Asami slowly killed them. The only one still alive was Sakazaki. Asami planned to torture him until his Akihito was in his arms again. Once he was there he planned to apology, and keep him there.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, “Come in” he ordered.

“Sir, it is time to go if we want to on time.” It was Kirishima.

“Does Suoh have everything ready?”

“Of course.” Suoh entered.

“Is Takato back?”

“No sir.”

“Call him and find out why. Suoh let's go.” They left.

Before Kirishima left he called Takato. Four rings before it was pit up. “Sorry for the wait sir. This is Hokama.”

“Did the kid get back safe”

“Yes, he got back safe.”

“Are you injury?”

“No,”

“Kid's parents insisted on taking you out for dinner as a thank you?”

“Yes,”

“Will you be on time for the Vicarios?”

“I don't think so but I'll try.”

“Okay, get there soon or you will miss all the fun.”

“Yes sir. One more thing I need to talk to the boss.”

“Why?”

“I can't say, but it is important”

“Fine after the fun. Got it”

“Yes sir.”

Kirishima left to pick up the Vicarios. Everyone was forward to seeing them suffer. Nicola Vicario was annoying but his daughter Vivi had work to help framed Akihito. Asami has been waiting for this day, she was the last one left.

 

 


	4. How

Upon arrival the Vicarios were drugged, striped, and bound. When they came to, Nicola Vicario demanded explanation from Kirishima, who was looking down at them. Nicola even claimed Kirishima betrayed Asami, which got him gagged. Vivi acted scared like she had no idea was going on, but she did. “Daddy! Why are you people doing this!?”

“Because you pissed off Asami-sama.” was the explanation they got.

Asami walk in with Suoh to his left and Takato to his right. He walk are up to Nicola and said, “You want to know how you pissed me off?” he got a nodded, “Well you call me to Italy for no reason, than you try to set me up with your lying whore of a daughter.”They both looked shocked, “What did you think I don't know? Well you're wrong” Nicola tried to speak but could not, because of the gag. “Kirishima, why is he gagged?”

“He was being very rude, sir. If I didn't gag him we would have started without you.” the men in the room all nodded. Kirishima removed the gag.

“Asami-sama, spear my daughter she knows nothing of our world!” He begged

“No” Kirishima put the gag back on. “For you see, I want to torture your daughter more than you. I was just going to shoot you, but my man here saw how you want to beat a poor lost child, so they are going to beat you to death.” Some of Asami's men grabbed and moved him away.

“Why?” was all Vivi could said. So Takato showed all the evidence against her. It showed every move she made against Asami. Everyone she screwed over. And most importantly it showed how she was the one behind framing Aki.

“That is why. Only two people who framed him are alive, you and Sakazaki. Suoh show her.” Suoh showed her pictures of Sakazaki once every week after Asami got him. She was pale by the end “I promised to release him after I had my kitten, but as I am such you have hear I have ended the search for him, so it unlike to happen. You on the other hand, if by some miracle my kitten is found, will continue to suffer. Two minutes for every one he's missing.” She fainted. “Suoh, you know what to do.” Suoh grabbed Vivi and start packing her into a crate. “10 minutes!” Asami ordered to the rest of his men.

 

In the limo Asami stared at Takato waiting him to talk, as Kirishima drove them and listen. Tired of waiting, Asami demanded, “Your report.”

“Sir, I will report when there is not a chance of it causing us to crush.”

“Why is there a chance it will cause to us crush?”

“It could distribute Kirishima-san.”

“How?”

“Sir please wait for my report.”

“Asami-sama, he seem genuinely concerned about this, wait until we are at the hotel.” Kirishima said from needing to but will wait.

 

In Asami's room at his hotel.

“Report.”

“Asami-sama you need to listen to my report with out interrupting and be seated.”

“Go ahead.” Asami sat.

“Kirishima-san too.” Kirishima sat as well. “Okay, first the child from this afternoon is Akihito's.” Both Asami and Kirishima wanted to go what, but Takato stopped them, “When I saw the child in light for the first I thought he looked just like Akihito did when he was a kid.”

“Just because the kid looked like him, didn't mean the kid's his.” Asami interrupted, not wanting to believe his kitten knocked up some woman.

“Yes, but the boy calling Akihito papa, and Akihito saying the kid is his do.”

“You were right this would have caused us to crash.”

Before neither could ask questions, Takato continued, “Sir you agree not to interrupt me. Aki took me out for dinner as a thank you. He explained that he's never in anyplace for more than two weeks. Akihito also explained what he was thinking when he left.” Takato repeated what Akihito told him, about what he thought and where he went. Asami, about to demand Aki's current location, was cut off by Takato, “Sir, I have a plan on how to catch Akihito. It starts by putting Kou on a plane that will land in Warsaw at 10:30 to tomorrow morning.” Takato explained his plan. When he was done Kirishima was already getting everything done.

 


	5. Ryuuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda filler, but important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudo, thanks

Back to Akihito, he had called Asami, -sama, not -san. He arrived this morning just like Asami did, shit. He's working for Asami. He doesn't know where I am going, right?

Back at Albero Vuoto Locanda

Akihito enter his room there, around 7:20, “Ryu, I'm back.”

“Welcome back, Papa.” Ryuuta hugged his father.

“School?”

“Just some of ELA left.” Ryuuta grinned.

“Dinner?”

“Fettuccine Alfredo.”

“Good. When you finish your school work go take shower. I'm going to finish packing.”

The room's phone ring, Ryuuta got. “Hello? … Yes. … Okay I'll let him know. … goodbye.” Ryuuta turned to his father, “Isami-san says he can't make us any Tiramisus.”

“Okay.”

9:30 “Time for bed kiddo. Did you brush your teeth?”

“Yes!” Ryuuta showed his white teeth. Looking down and blushing Ryuuta asked, “Can I sleep with you?”

“Why?” Course of Akihito knew why they had been watching a monster movie before bed. Ryuuta can't sleep by himself after watching one. That why Akihito put it on, he wanted his son in arms reach, in case they were attacked.

“To keep the monsters away from you!”

“Well then, how could I say no to such an honor? Come here.” Ryuuta climbed into bed with his father. Akihito hugged his son close. They laid there a bit before Ryuuta pulled back.

“What's wrong?”

“It was to hot there.”

“Okay.” Akihito pull the blanket down. “better?” Ryu nodded, and snugged close to his father. “Good, because you need all the sleep you can give, our flight leaves at six.” They were out quickly after that.

 

 

 

10:34 am Warsaw international airport

Akihito was annoyed, a two hour delay. He was worried Asami's men would come aboard and drag him off it. That didn't happen, but it did make telling Takato the wrong time useless. Akihito didn't see any men in black, so Asami didn't know where he was. But he did see someone almost as bad as, Kou. He make sure he and Ryuuta had everything, before leaving hoping not to be seen.

Kou spotted Aki and he yelled “Aki-chan!? Is that you!?” Akihito turned at his name see to Kou calling for him. He, of course, waved him over to shut him up, because everyone knew Kou would not stop until he was acknowledged. Kou ran up to him. “That really is you Aki-chan!” Kou cry and gave Aki a bear hug. Ryuuta just watched, wondering, who is this, a friend of papa's? Why chan?

“Kou, I can't breath.” Akihito wheezed out.

Kou release Akihito and spotted Ryuuta, shock cover Kou face upon seeing Ryuuta, “Aki-chan you.. you” Akihito knew it would be hard for Kou to accept him having a kid, “You cloned yourself!?”

Akihito face-palmed, “Kou this is my son Ryuuta, not my clone.”

“Okay.” Kou said not convinced. He turned to Ryuuta, “Ryu-chan, how old are you?”

“Eight.”

“When's your “birthday”?”

“February 9th.”

“Interesting chance for his “birthday,” Aki-chan?”

“That's the day he was birth, so stop with the air quotes.”

“Papa what does chan mean?”

“It's a way girls and small children referring each other and are referred to.”

“Oh. Then why is Kou-san calling you chan?”

“Because he knows it annoys me.” He turned back to Kou “Where are you staying?”

“No idea. This is an emergency trip. Something only I can do come up. They shoved me up the first flight to Warsaw. I don't even know where to put my stuff well at work. They think I shouldn't bring things that will be in the way.” Kou moaned.

“Really, then you can put your stuff in our hotel room. Come on the cab's waiting.”

“Then, I'll carry you bags as a thank you.” Kou reach Akihito's bags. The one he almost got was Akihito's camera equipment.

“Okay, here.” Ryuuta passed him a large suitcase on wheels. It had his school books.

They got in to the cab. It was pleasant drive to the hotel. Akihito and Kou caught up. Ryuuta just sat there and listened, he learned a lot about his father. Akihito was thankful his didn't bring up Asami, because he wouldn't know to say. Kou even gave they his new number said to call him with the room number as they unload the cab. Aki and Ryuuta checked in, while Kou took the cab to work. Akihito and Ryuuta putted everything in their before headed for work themselves.

Ryuuta loved seeing and helping his papa's work. The look of pure passion on his papa's face whenever he worked, and of course the pride in his eyes whenever Ryuuta help him, made Ryuuta want to come along and help. Actually, his papa was proud of everything Ryuuta did, he knew it. He also knew something was worrying his papa. Last night he put on a monster movie before bed. He thought Ryuuta couldn't sleep by himself after one, but he was over that by seven. But his papa used it to keep him close when he was worried. Ryuuta loved his papa, so he played along.

Akihito thought, Poland most be in a heatwave. It most be 35 out here. They worked outside in the heat for three hours. Akihito bought ice cream for them on their way back.

Akihito got his work stuff out, he had four hours to edit and email the photos they took. It should not take more then two.

“Papa can I go swimming?” Ryuuta asked after seeing the pool from their room.

“Unfortunately, I have to get this done before six and it will take awhile, sweet pea. Sorry.” Akihito apologized.

“I can go by myself.” Ryuuta knew his papa was busy with work, so he could just go swimming by himself until he was done.

“No, remember last year?”

“Yes.” Ryuuta pouted, his papa left him alone at the pool in their hotel last tear to cool down while he finish work. A boy a bit older than him, called him names, and pushed him. Of course, Ryuuta was fine. The other boy's parents catch him being mean to Ryuuta. They force the boy to apologized to Ryuuta, and said they wanted him to also apologized to Ryuuta's parents. Ryuuta explained his papa was work. So they asked to see his babysitter, to which Ryuuta replied, “I'm not a baby, so I don't need a babysitter.” So they called NSPCC for neglect. Akihito, of course, got there before they could take his son away. But not before his son flipped them over his head for trying and knock them out.

Akihito not knowing what happened beside his baby boy crying, “They tried to take me away, Papa!” Akihito called the policed, saying some people had tried to kidnap his son, well trying to soothe the boy. The police got there fast, because some NSPCC agents were called and might need back up. Akihito told the police what he know, holding Ryuuta close. Ryuuta was determined to tell them what happened, even if he was crying though it, “They said they were there to help me and could be trusted, and then they tried to take me away, so I threw them when they tried to grab me.” The video from the pool back up Ryuuta's claim. But the NSPCC agents came to. They said they said side which was the same as Ryuuta's, but it was okay for them to that because they are NSPCC agents. They even tried to arrest Akihito for neglect. Akihito said he knew where his son and his son knew how to reach him, also if his son was hurt the hotel had his information.

They responds was “what if someone had tried to take?”

“Like you?” Aki point to the video showing Ryuuta throwing them and knocking them out. “My son know three different martial arts, and is at a high school level in his academics. And I am not allow to leave in a place that is safe for half an hour? By his age I was left home alone for hours. My friend had a paper route.” The police let them go, one of the officer saw worried Akihito looked and knew Ryuuta was the only thing that matter to him. Akihito pack them up and they got on the first out of London. They were never going back to the U.K.

There was a knock on the door. Akihito got it. It was Kou, “I'm done with work.” He walked in. “It was a simple problem. And I'm stuck here for two day. But it's all paid for. Like everything. If I need anything it's paid for.”

“So where are you staying?” Ryuuta asked.

“Here. My room's across the hall.”

“Hey, Kou could you do me a favor and take Ryu to the pool down stairs?”

“Sure.” Kou dig in his suitcase for his swim suit. “Got it. Ryu-chan ready?” Ryuuta ran to get changed. “When you're done come joins, Aki!” Kou yelled as they left.

“I will!” Akihito yelled back, and got back to work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35c=95f  
> NSPCC is British CPS


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost internet. It was terrible. T-T

Akihito had finish in an hour and a half. He was just about starting ready for the pool when the door open. “Back so soon? What happened?” Akihito turned to the door expect to see Ryuuta and Kou, but what was there was his worst nightmare, not his baby or friend. The man looked the same as he did last time Akihito saw him. And Akihito had nowhere to run. Akihito hoped he let Ryuuta bury him when he was done with him. He was sorry he couldn't said good bye to his little boy. He was defected. Asami walk to and grabbed him. He didn't fight, Asami had found him and he didn't know what he what know. Asami covered his mouth and nose with a cloth. Akihito took a deep breath. He was out.

Asami pick his kitten up and held him close. “I've got you and I'm never letting go again.” Asami whispered into his kitten's hair. Asami carried Akihito out, “Grab their things.” he order to the men waiting outside the room.

“Asami-sama!?” Asami turn to see who it was. It was Kou holding hands with a barely awake mini Akihito. “Aki!” Kou called after seeing Aki in Asami arms. The boy fell over, asleep. “Ryuuta!” Kou tried to wake him.

“He won't wake up for awhile. The drug in his system will keep him asleep for the next seven hours.” Asami walked off with his beloved.

“What drug?”

“It was in the lemonade, it takes a half hour to take affect. It doesn't have any side effects. It just put him to sleep.” Takato explained. “Let's get him a shirt, and dry towel. Kou, could you carried him?”

“Okay.” Kou knew they were heading back to Japan. “How'd you find him?” he picked up Ryuuta.

“Yesterday, Ryuuta stumbled onto Asami-sama meeting.” Takato explained how he meet Aki again. Next he explained the plan, “You'd meet him at the airport at 10:30 today, with no place to stay. He'll let you put your things in his room. You get told you can stay wherever you want, all expenses paid. You pick Aki's hotel. We check the hotel to see which room Aki in and drug him and his son. Any questions?”

“Two. How'd you get the drug in his lemonade and why'd it kick in so fast? He only drink about 20 minute before it kick in.”

“Someone put it in when you weren't looking. And probably because he was swimming.”

“Ah.”

Someone pass Takato a towel and shirt. Takato help Kou put them on Ryuuta. They left to follow Asami.

 

At the pool about a 25 minutes before Asami got Aki.

Ryuuta climbed out of the pool after about an hour of swimming. He was getting thirsty.

“Clone-chan you done already?” Kou was laying back watching girls in bikinis.

“Kou-san, do you really think I'm Papa's clone?” Ryuuta looked Kou in the eye. That was when Kou saw Ryuuta's eye color for the first time.

“No, but I did until I saw your eyes.”

“My eyes? But they're the same as Papa's.” Ryuuta knew his and his papa's eyes colors were different, but the were close. Hazel and gold.

“Their colors are different. His are hazel and your are golden. They're similar colors, so it goes unnoticed unless you looked right at them.”

“I'm thirsty.”

“Okay, here.” Kou passed Ryuuta the latter's glass of lemonade.

Ryuuta downed it. “Why did you think I was Papa's clone.” Ryuuta sat down on the seat by Kou.

“Because you look like him, and I couldn't believe he had a child. But seeing as your eyes are golden changes that.”

“Why?”

“Because I can not believe Aki would be with anyone but Asami. And Asami's eyes are golden.”

“Wait, can this Asami can not have kids? Why?”

“Because he was with Aki.”

“He?”

“Yes.”

“So how could possibly he be my other parent?”

“Aki disappear nearly nine years ago on July 6th. Your mother had to be about 13 weeks along then. And I know a fact they had been exclusive. Either, you were 14 weeks early or Aki's your mother.”

“I was not early. So...” he trailed off. Ryuuta got up, “I'm going to swim some more.” And he swam for another 20 minutes, before getting out again. “I'm tired.”

“Wanna head back to the room?” Ryuuta nodded. Kou passed him a towel, “Dry off.” They left pool. By the time they reach the hall, Ryuuta barely awake. He was holding Kou hand, and walking, his eyes closed. “Asami-sama!?” Kou sounded surprised. “Aki!” Ryuuta tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He was asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse has been leaving me alone so new chapters might take awhile.


	7. The plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a conversion

On Asami's private jet seven hours later.

Ryuuta came to. He kept his eyes closed. He was sleeping in a plan sit. He tried to remember what had happened. He had gone to the pool at their hotel with Kou-san after working with his papa in the heat. He swam for awhile, then the talk with Kou. After that he swam some more to clear his head. After a bit of swimming he felt tired, so they headed back up stair so he could sleep, but he was nearly asleep when they got there. Kou had yelled, “Asami-sama” and “Aki”, in surprise. He had been drugged. Ryuuta decide to open his eyes to see what was going on, because he notice it had been quite the whole time.

Across from him was his papa, asleep. Sitting by his papa with a hand holding him was a large Asian man going though paperwork. Asami, he thought. No one was sitting by Ryuuta. He was cover by a warm blanket. He also had a shirt. He was not hurt, so he decide to talk to the man. “Can I explore?”

“Yes.” Asami reply.

Ryuuta got up and looked around until he saw what he was looking for. Kou and Takato. They were in the back. Ryuuta passes a few other men. One he recognized from the meeting he was eavesdropping on, Kirishima or something like that, the one with glasses, and another one, big with blond hair, caught his attention and it seem he caught their as well. But they could wait for later. First, he needed something answered. “Kou-san, did you know?”

“No. I only found out after you were out.”

“Why not ask me too?” Takato smiled.

“It wasn't your idea?” Ryuuta asked as if he was asking a kid what he did, but already knew. Takato, and Kou just looked at him. How did he know?

“Okay, if you knew it was my idea, why didn't you know if Kou was in on it or not.”

“Because my lemonade was drugged. I needed to know if he did it.”

“How'd you know it was in the lemonade?”

“Only thing I had with an hour of me passing out. And what moron's idea was that? I could have drowned.” Ryuuta sounded like that was just something he was suppose to say, not that he care. “Where was my bag put? I want to change out of my swim suit.”

“I'll get it.” Kou left to get it. He give it to Ryuuta when he got back.

Ryuuta left to get changed. The bathroom was in the front. “Oh, and Kou-san I think you're right.” he called out.

Kirishima and Suoh had been listening in on the conversation. Both of them thought Ryuuta was seven or eight, but the kid was acting a lot older. “What does he think you are right about?” Kirishima asked.

“I think he might be Asami-sama's kid.”

“Why?” Takato, Kirishima, and Suoh asked in unison.

“His eyes.” Kou answered. He explained, “His eyes are gold, not hazel.”

“Hazel and gold are very similar colors. The light could of tricked you.” Takato pointed out.

“I thought they were hazel 'til he looked me right in the eye. I don't think I would of notice the difference if I had work for Asami-sama for years closely.”

“So his eyes are a different shade then Akihito's? Proves nothing.” Suoh stated wishing for some proof that Kou was right.

“February 9th.”

“What?” all three of them in unison, again.

“Ryuuta turned eight February 9th.”

“I should share.” Takato decided, “Aki told me that he was Ryuuta mother. Thirteen weeks along when he left.”

“And you didn't share this in your report because?” Kirishima demand.

“Because Asami-sama would have demand to know everything, and I would tell him. But if I stopped where I did it meant I didn't press Aki.”

“Well I am demanding to know everything. Now.”

“Okay.” Takato told everything Aki told him.

“Oh God.” was Suoh's response.

“Dear God.” was Kou's.

“Sorry.” Kirishima.

 


	8. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note not a chapter.

Sorry, I wanted to get the next chapter by Christmas, but I had to do everything for Christmas. Come Christmas day I got sick. Then when I thought I could write because I am supposed stay bed when sick, I find my laptop's screen is broken. Which is annoying because I was half done with chapter 8. I posted this from tablet which is beyond annoying. 

I have a question: When Aki wakes up who's with him? And why?

Really sorry but I have notebooks so that should shorten the wait. I post a new chapter as soon as possible.


	9. The plane part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuta being a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what i got working? this is the missing chapter. if you can't tell it takes place well they are still on Asami's plane.

When Ryuuta got back to them, everyone was silent. He had change into a light blue T-shirt that said “Monster Destroyer” in dark red, and black jeans. Kou looked like he was going to kill Takato. Ryuuta had to stop himself from asking what happened. “What's Asami like?”

“He is sitting by your father. You can talk to him yourself.” Kirishima told him

“That not what I asked, Kirishima.”

Everyone was shock. “How did you know my name?”

“Answer my question first, or I'll never tell you.”

“That's a little childish.” Takato smile.

“so what, I am a child.”

“Asami-sama doesn't bite. You can talk to him.” Suoh said.

“You are a liar, Suoh.”

“Are you psychic?”

“No.”

“How did you know their names?”

“Not tell!” during the conversation Ryuuta had grabbed a stuff dragon and tablet from his bag. He left them after handing Kou back his bag. Before he sat, he saw Asami inject Akihito with something. He decide against asking what and sat down. But instead of sitting back in the sit he woke up in, He seat on his papa's lap.

“What are you doing?” Asami asked annoyed. The kid just sat on _his_ Akihito's lap.

“Sitting on _my_ papa's lap.”

“Why?”

“Because I can.”

“Go sit in your seat.” Asami pointed to the seat Ryuuta woke up in.

“I am.”

“What?” Asami thought about forcibly removing the brat from his kitten's lap.

“Papa's lap is mine. And think before you do anything to me. From what I can till you want my papa's forgiveness. See, I am the only thing that mattered to my papa for the past nearly nine years, ever since my mother nearly miscarried, and you, on the hand, are the man who nearly beat and raped my papa to death. So, think before you do anything.” Ryuuta said with a smirk that looked so very much like Asami's. Asami left Ryuuta to play on his tablet well hugging the stuffed dragon on Akihito's lap to speak with his men. Someone told the kid something.

When he got there they were arguing. Actually, it was Kou trying to kill Takato with Kirishima and Suoh holding him back. “What's going on here.” Asami demanded.

 "Sir, Kou just learn why Akihito-sama was missing and the how we he was caught." Suoh explained .

"Kou go home to your family when we land. Tell them about meeting Akihito again. How happy you are that you got called on this business trip, because if you something stupid like trying to take Akihito from me, you won't see them anymore." Asami threatened Kou.

Kou moved elsewhere, so he did not kill someone.

"Has someone also been tell the brat things, as he has more information than Akihito would give him?"

"No sir, Akihito's son seem to know quite a bit without being told, including mine and Suoh's names, without anyone telling him, Asami-sama."

Asami nodded and went back to his seat by  _his_ kitten. Ryuuta was still playing on his tablet on Akihito's lap. Asami wanted to move the brat but he noticed Akihito had calm down  more than with the sedatives. Asami had to him every couple hours or Akihito would started crying begging for it to stop. Asami started working on his ipad. And that how the rest of the fled was spent.

When they land they grabbed Ryuuta a happy meal, and a a of everything in the happy meal. Then they went Asami penthouse. There Asami climbed into his and his kitten bed with Akihito, Ryuuta finish eating and climbed into the bed with Ichi.

Asami watched Ryuuta fell asleep in Akihito's arms. He started planning his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all comment and try to answer them in the story. so if you want something to happen or not let me know. Your encouragement makes me write.


	10. Waking up in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki wakes up. Asami is close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my kindle. If it feels like you miss something it because there is a chapter missing. it's on my computer, which is still broken. If I missed any Auto correct: Ali is aki  
> Alcohol, or halibut is Akihito  
> Adams, or seaming is Asami

When Akihito wake up he was sure he was dreaming. His baby boy was in his arms. Ryuuta was holding his stuff dragon, Ichi. It was black with golden eyes. Akihito remembered when he got for him. Ryuuta had found a hurt kitten. They had gotten it to a vet in time, and it made a full recovery, but when Akihito asked the vet to find it a new home Ryuuta, who was three at the time, throw a tantrum, saying he want to keep it. Akihito explained to him they couldn't keep it because they move around to much. Akihito brought Ryuuta to a toy store. They went to looks at the stuff animals there, so Ryuuta could pick one. He pick Ichi. It was as big as he was. Ryuuta carried it everywhere for two weeks. The memory made Akihito smile more.

Now back to why Akihito was sure he was dreaming. That was because he was in someone's arms. Not just anyone's, they were the man he loved arms. They were Asami's. Akihito wanted to stay in this dream, because in this dream Asami loved him and didn't want him dead. In this dream, Asami know about their baby, Ryuuta, liked that he was named for him. Akihito kissed Ryuuta's forehead, then turned to kiss dream Asami. When he did he said "I love you, Ryuichi."

Dream Asami tightened his hold on Akihito and pulled him closer. Akihito felt dream Asami kiss him back. Dream Asami said, "I love you, too. Please forgive me. I need you. Forgive me, Kitten. I love you, please stay with me." Dream Asami tightened his hold on Akihito and pulled him even closer if that was possible.

Akihito answered "I wish I could stay with you. I really like this dream. I don't have many good ones." He snuggled in to dream Asami and fell back asleep.

* * *

 Asami was aware of every move his kitten made. When Akihito shifted to pull the brat closer, he knew his kitten was awake. Asami was he was pulling in the boy to protect him from him. And when Akihito let the brat go with a kiss on the forehead, Asami thought Akihito was giving up again. That saddened him, his kitten was supposed to be full of fight, as and was not supposed to give up. But when his kitten turned with a big smile on face, kissed him and "I love you, Ryuichi." He didn't know what to think.

 So Asami tightened his hold on Akihito, pulled him closer and kissed him back. Asami now knew that there was a chance to get things close to what they were before. So he begged forgiveness, "I love you, too. Please forgive me. I need you. Forgive me, Kitten. I love you, please stay with me." And Asami tightened his hold on Akihito again and pulled him even closer if that was possible.

Akihito answered his plead with "I wish I could stay with you. I really like this dream. I don't have many good ones." He snuggled in to Asami. Asami realize that his love thought he was dreaming. Asami was going to tell him he was awake and that this really but Akihito had already fallen back to sleep.

Asami stayed there and held his beloved kitten, who he knew love him back. After a few minutes the bed shifted again.

* * *

 

Ryuuta was woken up by a kiss to his forehead. He headed the exchange between his papa and Asami. Ryuuta knew, even he wanted to beat the man bloody, Asami was the person who could truly make his papa happy. He was aware that the yakuza had hurt his papa, but he knew his papa needed this man. Not that Ryuuta forgave him. Oh no, he planned to make him stuffer, for years. A few minutes after they stop Ryuuta decided to get out of bed. He walked over to Asami and said, "I'm bored. I want see the city." Ryuuta knew his papa needed to talk freely, and wouldn't if he was around.

Asami got out bed without disturbing Akihito. He made a call and Ryuuta lead to the front door. "Two of my men will be with you at all times. If your father wants you back here, you will come back. They have money to buy you food, so you can eat out. You will be brought back at sundown. Any questions?" 

"Can I have a camera?"

"My men have one you can use. Is that all?"

"Yes." Ryuuta open the door to find two black suit muscle heads. One handed him a camera. "Bye, Asami." He left to explore the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Aki and Asami have a talk. I'll try to update again soon, but my computer is still out, and I started school again Wednesday.


	11. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki and Asami talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (More Asami than Aki) this was written on my tablet. Autocurrent is still here. Check last chapter's notes.

After showing Ryuuta out, Asami went to make Akihito breakfast. It was pancakes with strawberries, whip topping, and chocolate syrup. He pored a cup of milk. He made his way back to the bedroom. When got he saw Akihito curled around the stuffed dragon. Asami put the food down by the bed. "Akihito." Asami call as gently as possible. When Akihito didn't look up, or even move for that matter, Asami tried, "I made you some food, Kitten. You should try to eat." In a soothing, loving voice, but still no response from his beloved kitten. So Asami climbed on to their bed and pull Akihito in a hug before he could do anything. Only then did Akihito look up. What Asami saw in his eyes was fear. Asami knew he put it there. Asami decided only way to he had a chance of removing it was to said something he had never said before, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 

When Akihito was waking up again, he thought about his dream,  _even in my dreams he doesn't say sorry. I guess because I never hear him say it._ After waking fully Akihito found he was alone on a very familiar bed, in a very familiar room. He was on _Asami's_ bed in _Asami's_ room of  _Asami's_  penthouse. But that wasn't what truly terrified Akihito, what truly terrified him was the black dragon with gold eyes laying on _Asami's_ bed. Ryuuta's dragon, Ichi. It being here means Asami knows about Ryuuta. 

Akihito curled around Ichi. Wondering if Asami had Ryuuta, or simply knew. It was unlikely Asami didn't have Ryuuta, Akihito had to have been out for at least half a day. But he still might be with Kou. Maybe if Akihito is missing he would take Ryuuta to his grandparents. Kou might acted stupid, but he is actually quite smart, so he if found Akihito was missing he wouldn't act stupid. But Ryuuta would probably. His baby might be a genius, but he was still a kid. If he went the police then Asami could send men claiming to have information about his whereabouts.

Akihito was so scared and worried that he didn't notice the door opening, his name being called gently, full of care, or even the soothing, loving offer of food. What did he attention was a tight embrace. What he saw was the man who caused all of his suffering, the man he loved. Was the look in his eyes was sadness? Or more likely pity? What he said surprised Akihito, two words he never thought the older man would say, "I'm sorry."

The only response Akihito could say was, "What" in a very confused tone.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. I hurt you when you did nothing wrong. I had been feed bad information, and didn't believe you when you were honest. I'm sorry. I love you. Hurting you nine years ago was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm sorry, Kitten. I love you. Please forgive me. I need you. Forgive me, Kitten. I love you, please stay with me."

Asami was begging for forgiveness, but dream Asami had the same thing real Asami after the thirdd sorry. "It wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Will that happened again?"

"No, never. Even if you really do betray me that won't ever happen again." Asami tightened his hold. 

"I still love you, but I'm afraid."

"I'll give you the world if means you by my side again." Before Akihito could replie his stomach did for him. "You should eat." Asami loosened his on Akihito and offer the food he made earlier. 

Akihito dug in. "Why did you think I had betrayed you?" He asked with still a bit of worry and fear.

Asami asked "Are you sure?" Akihito nodded. "Okay. It start a little over nine years ago. First, it was my clubs. I had managers running away with my money, performers disappeared, and warrants to search for drugs, guns, and human trafficking. Of course, I handled it. The ran away managers caught and dealt with. The performers found. And the police gave an official and formal apology.

"Then, my routes were being found one after another, meetings being leak to police, my men were attack. We could figure it out, untill we caught certain ran away manager. He told us everything. The group causing problems was only known as dark light. He explained the group code. Once a week the members would receive a text that asked,  _Are you done?_ If yes, then they wouldn't contact the person any more. No answer meant the person is dead or the phone number didn't work, and the number would not be contacted again, unless they text no from it. And no meant they were still in, and they mission detail were emailed to them as a meeting time and place." Asami stopped to see if Akihito had gotten it all.

After Akihito nodded to confirm he had, Asami continued "When we finally caught a member. He said you were one too and it was you who feed them the information they needed. I had some reports showing you talked to man. But I didn't believe him, not at first. But as we capture more of dark light, we receive more 'proof' you were. They had meeting where you should've been working. The first one said you weren't at work, but with them, if I didn't believe them could always check for myself. And I did, you called in sick, but I wasn't told you were sick, as far as I knew you went. So I had my man check your phone just to prove you're not with dark light. But instead of nothing, they found the message with no every week since we met. Only time there wasn't was Hong Kong." Akihito started to shake. Asami tightened his hold again. 

"Kitten, you had and have all rights to and good reason to want me gone. I knew our relationship wasn't your choice. I didn't know how you felt. I thought we had made to a point where you could trust me. But you didn't. And it led me to assume the worst. I don't know what you were thinking when you ran, but let me tell," Asami moved them so the were looking into each other's eyes, "I never planned to let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Aki's side, and maybe, MAYBE, Ryuuta teasing guards.


	12. The Talk Part 2 Akihito's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki's side. And Ryuuta teasing guards. Also Asami learns some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update on the 24th was the missing chapter. It is chapter 9 plane part 2. Please read it first. And you may all thank my school for testing me with 2019 instead of 2020. It gave me three hours of nothing to do but write this.

"I never planned to let you go." Akihito saw the sincerity in Asami's eyes.

"I... why?.." Akihito voice came out in a shaky whisper. 

"Because I need you. I never wanted to hurt you. But I did. Kitten, that day nine years ago, I just wanted you to be honest, I know you were, but I didn't back then I thought you were lying to me. You told the truth and I hit you for each time you did, thinking you were lying. I am sorry, Kitten you deserve so very much better. I don't know what I will be, if you leave me again." Asami pulled Akihito back into the tight embrace. "But You can leave. It is your choice, I won't stop you."

"This is my fault." Akihito started crying.

"No, Kitten, it's not. It's mine. You did nothing wrong." Asami tried to sooth him.

"Yes, it is!" Akihito declared. Before Asami could stop him, Akihito explained, "I could've told you I wasn't feeling well. When I started feeling sick I thought it was the flu, and you were away. I thought I would be over it by the time you got back. I wasn't. I thought if you knew you wouldn't go to work and you would stop me from even leaving the bedroom. I was planning going to see the doctor on July 7th." Akihito started crying again.

Asami tried to sooth him, "Kitten, you were right. That is what would have happened. I would've had my personal doctor treat you. I would've stopped you from even getting out of bed on your own." Asami hugged him tightly. "Kitten you deserve the best. I would've and will give it to you."

"The messages," Akihito changed the subject. "They were automatic. I set up the system after you had me for three days, right after we met. During that time all I could think about was how my family and friends would never know what happened to me. So after you release me I set up a system that would sent an email to my loved ones if I didn't tell it not to. It simply told them I screwed up and wouldn't see them for a while. But that's not it was asking. What it was asking was if I quit being a photojournalist. If I told it yes it would never ask again and it wouldn't send. If I sent no after it sent it would start asking again like with Hong Kong. I never updated the system. If I had you would have also gotten one too."

Asami wanted to say something to Akihito but can't.  Akihito was a mess.  But when Akihito grabbed Asami, and said, "Will you really protect us?" Asami looked in to Akihito's eyes. He saw a parent worried about his child, not himself.

Asami answer Aki's plead a simple, "yes." 

Akihito hugged Asami because he knew it was the truth. He looked down at the stuffed dragon in his arms and asked, "Where?"

Asami knew what he was asking about, "He wanted to explore the city. He is with two of my most trusted men. They'll keep him safe even if they have to shoot me. Kitten, your son is safe." 

Akihito realized that Asami did not Ryuuta was also his child. "Ryuichi, do you know what his name is?" Asami shook his head. "It's Ryuuta."

Asami was happy his kitten named his son after him, because that meant that his kitten was thinking of him even when he was with someone else, but that also meant Aki had been with someone else, and that enraged him more than he could imagine. "He is named after me." Asami tried to focus on the happy part of that.

Aki hmmed he tried to hide himself by snuggling into Asami. Asami was mad and he knew it was his fault for naming their son after him. Asami hugged him. "Kitten," Asami coaxed, "I am happy you named your son after me. I am mad at myself not you."

"Is it really okay for us to stay here?" Akihito asked shacking.

"Of course. Please stay." Asami was hurt his love had to ask but was happy he wanted to stay. "Why don't you tell about your son, Ryuuta. If you really are planning to stay, please be, I should something about your life without me and I think he's most of it."

"Okay, I start with when I found I was going to be a parent." Asami nodded.

* * *

 Meanwhile Aki and Asami were talking.

Ryuuta ran through the streets of Shinjuku taking pictures of everything that caught his eye. Two large men, dressed in black, followed him closely. Well trying to; They were barely keeping up with him. Just when they thought they were going to lose him, he stopped.

Ryuuta turned and asked them in perfect English, "What are your names?"

"Tanaka Haru." Answered the smaller one who had handed Ryuuta the camera earlier. 

The other answered, "Fukoha Shogurai." He did not know English but his partner did, and Tanaka's answer let him get a good a idea of what was said.

"I'm hungry!" Ryuuta declared in Spanish, and ran it the closest McDonald's. Tanaka and Fukoha followed him in. Ryuuta told Tanaka what he wanted in English. After Tanaka translated the order, Ryuuta said, "Order something for yourselves, I don't like eating by myself."

So they did. When the food was done they went the playplace to eat. Ryuuta ate about half of his food before going and playing in the playplace.

"He is just like Akihito-sama." Fukoha said to Tanaka.

"He is his son."

 Ryuuta came to finish eating. While he was eating, Tanaka asked in English, "Is it true knew both Kirishima-san, and Suoh-san's names without being told?"

Ryuuta just gave them the biggest grin he could. "That's for me to know and for you to figure out." In Russian this time.

* * *

"That's why you were sick?" Asami asked Akihito

 "Yes. Now let me ask again is it really okay for a freak like me to stay with you?"

Instead of saying something Asami kissed him. Asami released him, he could breathe. Asami then held him to his chest. "If you ever call yourself a freak again, love, I will have no problem locking you in the secret room. I want you and our son here with me. The question was never if I wanted you but you still want to be anywhere near me."

"Of course I want to be with you!" Akihito tried to hug him. "I've been in love with you for the past ten years!" Akihito cried.

* * *

Tanaka and Fukoha decided they were wrong about Ryuuta after he had spoken at less eight different languages in front of them none of which Japanese, and had gone to nearly every anime shop in Shinjuku, and bought something for them to wear. There were a lot more anime shop in Shinjuku, than one would think. The worst part was he wanted them to wear the items he bought immediately. If they did not he would look at them like a kick puppy. So when got call to return the boy they could not have happier.

When they handed him off Asami look at, and mutter, "He did said to expect it, but still." 

Ryuuta ran inside.

"I expect you shot me if I do anything to hurt Akihito. Also wear that when you get here tomorrow." And the door was closed.

 Ryuuta was telling Akihito all about his day when Asami joined them. Akihito told Ryuuta the truth of who Asami is to them. Ryuuta shot Asami a glare when Akihito wasn't looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then it over. I might write a squeal, so I am going to make this part of a series any ideas on what to call it.


	13. Some Father and son time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuta and Asami spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. i had finals and windows updates.

"I don't want to!" Ryuuta yelled at Asami, the same phrase in the tenth different language. Asami wanted to send Ryuuta to school. He didn't want to go. He needed to made such that Asami didn't hurt his papa again. He didn't need to go to school, his papa was a great teacher. Another reason Ryuuta didn't want to go was that they will place him with his age group, which he knew he was well passed.

Asami wanted to send Ryuuta to a good school. He knew the boy was smart, but Ryuuta would want to have job, that was not related to him. To get said job he would need an education on paper. And that meant going to school. Asami also wanted his son to make friends. And if Ryuuta went to school, it would give Asami some much wanted alone time with with his lover.

 Ryuuta made it his mission to see to it that they were never alone together. Asami knew Ryuuta didn't trust him. Asami was a known threat in his eyes. What Asami knew about about Ryuuta was what Akihito told him, and that the boy hated him and knew more than he let Akihito know. And Asami accepted that having a good relationship with his son will take a lot time and effort. Sending Ryuuta to school had actually been Akihito's idea.

He want Ryuuta to live a normalish life now that they were no longer moving from one place to another every two, or less, weeks. He wanted Ryuuta to make friends his age. Asami agreed with Akihito. Akihito also thought that Ryuuta and him needed some alone time to bond., which was why Asami Ryuichi was trying to talk to his eight and a half year old son, Takaba Ryuuta. He started by trying to get to know the boy. Ryuuta ignored him. Actually everything he tried got ignored, so he just talked at Ryuuta hoping for a response. When he asked Ryuuta about going to school since the new semester was starting soon, that got his attention. The kid had said he didn't want to in ten different language.

“Ryuuta, you don't have to. It was something Akihito thought you might want.” Asami sighed. “He is worried about you."

“Shut up!” Ryuuta knew Asami was right. He had been staying inside since he got back the first day. In the month and half they have been with Asami the first day was the only one that Ryuuta left Asami and his papa alone together. After his papa confirmed Kou-san's theory that Asami Ryuichi was his biological father, Ryuuta feared Asami was going to hurt them again. Before that Ryuuta thought his papa had made a mistake, and hurt Asami leading to him hurting his papa. A mistake that led to him, i.e. a one-night stand. Ryuuta knew from what his papa told him, that he didn't know about his existence until his mother nearly lost him in a miscarriage, after that he became the only thing in the world that matter to his papa. He started to believe Kou after meeting Asami, and told him as much, but with a little more thought a much more reasonable and believable idea came to mind. The one-night stand had been with Asami's sister. Asami was the reason for the near miscarriage, and Akihito's fear of staying in one place for long. Asami would have been betrayed in a terrible way, his lover sleeping with his sister, and tried to hurt them as much as they hurt him. This theory was why Ryuuta left alone to talk, and that Asami was truly sorry for what he did. 

But his papa did not hurt Asami at all. Asami hurt his papa without a reason. He knew he was worrying his papa, but Ryuuta would not let Asami hurt his papa again. He wanted to explore Tokyo, and attend school, but not if it meant leave with papa alone with Asami. Ryuuta learned that his papa trusts Asami from too much. Two days ago he left for a job with Tanaka and Fukoha. They were Asami's men. Akihito left him behind with Asami. Probably thought he want to spend time with Asami. Which is wrong. Ryuuta was such Asami was going to hurt them again, and he needed to protect them.

“Ryuuta, I am not going to hurt you or Akihito ever again. I know I was wrong, and if I even try to my men are under orders to shot me.” Asami said break Ryuuta out of his thoughts.

“I don't think they will; You sign the their paychecks.” 

“Kirishima, Suoh, Takato, Tanaka and Fukoha will. Kirishima and Suoh will not allow to make the same mistake twice. Takato is his friend and wants to protect and make him happy. Tanaka and Fukoha will shot me if it means protecting him.”

“Kirishima and Suoh didn't stop you the first, so why would they stop you the second time. Takato is not my papa's friend. Tanaka and Fukoha, why would they care about a guy they met yesterday?”

“They haven't forgiven themselves for not stopping me nine years. How is Takato not Akihito's friend? And they met him ten years ago, and did try to shot me.”

“Fine. Friend don't break promises they made that day to each other. And really?”

“What promise did he break? And yes, really. I hired them to guard Akihito after we first met. He was a trouble magnet. He wanted to bring the truth to the world. He often put himself in danger to do so. That was how we met. I had some shady business partners, he wanted to bring us all down.” Asami looked Ryuuta dead in the eye, “I am not a good man and Akihito knows this. Despite that he loves me, and I love him back. I have hurt him, because I didn't trust him and I will never forgive myself for that.”

“Why didn't you trust him? If it as you said then you should have trusted my papa!”

“Because trust is not you can give someone easily in my world, no matter how much you love them. He did not trust me, either. Ryuuta, back then neither of us really knew how the other felt. Akihito was scared to tell me how he felt because he thought I didn't love him back and would leave him if he did. I feared he would reject my feeling because of how our relationship started, so I never said them, but tried to express them through action, something I fail at, but Akihito did well without even trying. And I was blind to it because of my fears. Ryuuta, I am not going to tell to forgive or like me, just ask you to try to believe me when I said I will never try to hurt you or Akihito.”

Ryuuta could see Asami meant every word he said. “Fine.” He huffed, “What school do you want to send me to?”

“It's calls Sainō aru Arashi. It from preschool through senior high school. The school offers individual learning, meaning you learn at your level at your own pace. You will be entering the third grade and they will you high school level course if that is where you're at.”

“Okay, I'll give it a shot, but know if they treat me like an idiot, or you hurt my papa I'm leaving.”

Asami nodded to his son's decision. “Would you like to watch a movie?” Ryuuta nodded. “The movies are under the TV in the living room. They were left behind by Akihito so most are old.”

Ryuuta found some horror movies that looked interesting. The movies they watched ranged from ten years old to 30. They watched them until Ryuuta's bed time, with breaks to order launch and dinner. Well Ryuuta changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth, Asami did the same despite normally going to sleep much later, because Akihito told Asami Ryuuta as trouble sleeping by himself after watch a scary movie. So when Ryuuta asked Asami to turn off the lights after he climbed to in his bed, instead of Asami's and Akihito's, Asami had to ask, “What happened to not being able to sleep by yourself after a scary? Akihito told that you had trouble sleeping after a scary film.”

“You don't need to be protected from monsters, do you?”

“Okay them sleep well.” Asami turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story was only going to be 13 chapters, but if i had everything i wanted in chapter 13 then it would have been a long as the entire story.


End file.
